Flashbacks
by Caramel Platina
Summary: Kakashi,siapa aku bagimu? Apakah teman, sahabat, atau seseorang yang berharga bagimu?
1. Chapter 1

Sebenarnya... Kau anggap aku apa?  
>Kekasihmu... Sahabatmu... Temanmu...<br>Atau...  
>Kau tak menganggapku apa-apa...<br>Kau tahu... Aku berharap akan segera bertemu denganmu..  
>Tapi... Sepertinya kau mengabaikannya...<br>Tapi... Walaupun kau tak menganggap aku sebagai kakasihmu, 'Koi'..  
>Aku... Akan selalu mencintaimu... <p>

Disclaimer : Naruto Ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto

Flashbacks Ⓒ Amelia Mitarashi Hatake

Warning : Full of MissTypo, GJ,

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

**Flashbacks**

.

ZZRRAAASSSHHH...

Aku terdiam. Tetesan air hujan yang kian membasahi tubuhku tak kuhiraukan. Aku masih berdiri di tengah taman yang sepi. Tubuhku berguncang. Air mata bercampur dengan air hujan. Aku menangis, ditengah hujan. Kuharap dia segera datang. Setidaknya hanya untuk berkata, 'Jangan menangis, sayang.' Tidak! Dia tidak akan datang. Mungkin kalau seandainya aku mati di tengah hujan, dia tidak akan datang.

Aku berteriak, "Kakashi! Kau anggap aku apa, Kakashi! Aku ini apa bagimu!" tidak ada jawaban. Membuat isakanku makin kencang. Percuma aku menangis di tengah hujan begini. Berteriak seperti tadi. Dia tidak akan datang. Tidak akan.

Aku terduduk. Sambil terisak aku kembali berkata, "Kakashi... Hiks... Aku merindukanmu... Hiks..." lalu aku teringat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

.

*Flashback on

.

Aku melihat ke setiap ruangan. Melihat kertas yang ditempel. 'Aduh, gawat! Aku bakal telat ikut ulangan nih!' batinku. Kulihat sahabatku yang ada di kelas ujung koridor. Aku memanggil namanya.

"Aya-chan!" lalu aku segera menghampiri sahabatku itu.

"Anko-chan! Sini! Ruangan kita di sini! Ayo masuk! Kita belajar sama-sama!"

"Ah! Ruangan kita di sini ya... Sama kelas berapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hm... Sama kelas XI IPA 2 dan XI IPA 7." Katanya.

"Semoga kita sebangku sama kakak kelas yang pintar ya, Aya-chan!" ujarku bersemangat.

Tak lama ada kakak kelas berambut perak yang duduk di bangku sebelahku. Aku kaget. Karena tiba-tiba ia ada di sampingku. Lalu ia tersenyum. Lalu ia segera belajar dengan teman-temannya. Akupun segera belajar. Tak lama Ayame berkata, "Anko-chan! Itu yah, yang duduk di sampingmu?"

Aku mengangguk. Lalu dengan wajah memerah dia berbisik, "Tampan yah."

Aku tersentak. Ayame? Dia mengatakan bahwa kakak kelas yang duduk di sebelahku itu tampan? Bahkan kukira dia tidak akan memuji kakak kelas. Kupikir kakak yang duduk di sebelahku itu biasa saja. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan kalau orang itu tampan?

"Anko-chan?" kata Ayame sambil mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku linglung.

"Iya?"

"Kakak yang duduk di sampingmu itu memperhatikanmu terus.. Kayaknya dia suka deh sama kamu.." katanya. Aku menangkap nada kekecewaan dalam suaranya. Aku pun menoleh. Ternyata benar, kakak yang duduk di sampingku memperhatikan aku. Dengan cuek aku kembali membaca buku pelajaranku.

TINGTONG

TINGTONG

"Ah, udah bel." Gumamku. Lalu aku memasukkan buku pelajaranku dalam tas dan mengeluarkan tempat pensil yang udah berisi alat tulis dan papan _scanner. _Lalu tas kumasukkan ke depan kelas. Namun, ketika aku hendak berjalan ke depan kelas, kakak kelasku berkata, "Sini, kakak aja yang bawakan. Kamu duduk aja lagi." Dengan patuh aku menyerahkan tasku sambil bergumam kata 'terima kasih'. Aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Kakak kelasku tadi duduk di sebelahku. Setelah melihat nama yang ditempel di sudut mejaku dia berkata, "Oh, jadi namamu Anko yah,"

Dengan cuek aku menoleh lalu berkata, "Iya." Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Panggil aja Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi." Tanpa menjabat tangannya aku berkata, "Udah tau kok! Ada namanya!" kataku sambil menujuk sudut mejanya Kakashi.

"Ahahaha... Iya, ya." Lalu guru pengawas ulangan membagikan soal ulangan dan kertas jawaban.

.

*Flashback off

.

.

Aku masih terisak. Hujan yang mengguyurku bukannya berhenti malah makin deras. Aku tak memperdulikan tubuhku yang sudah menggigil karena kedinginan. "Hiks.. Hiks... Kakashi..."

*Normal POV

Anko masih terisak. Hujan yang semakin deras tidak dihiraukannya. Tanpa dia sadari, ada yang sedang memperhatikannya di balik pohon Sakura.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita biarkan dia begitu?" tanya seorang perempuan.

"...Aku tak tahu. Kita perhatikan saja dia, apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti." Ujar seorang laki-laki. Perempuan itu tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut hitam panjangnya. Lalu ia berkata, "Kau kejam sekali. Bukankah dia itu adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagimu?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang dia lakukan saat aku pergi." Kata laki-laki itu. Rambutnya yang semula mencuat ke atas telah basah oleh hujan. Ia lalu memperhatikan Anko yang terus menangis.

"Hehe... Baiklah,"

**To Be Continued**

Hai, minna... Amel balik lagi dengan fic yang baru lagi...

Amel senang kalo kalian mau menyempatkan diri dengan membaca fic Amel yang gak terlalu bagus ini...

Yah kalo kalian gak keberatan, review yah... ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, minna...**

**Amelia balik lagi nih...**

**Maaf update-nya lamaa...**

**Imajinasi susah ditariknya dari kepala.. =?= #plakk**

**Yosh, sekarang kita mulai aja ceritanya sebelum saiia kehabisan kata-kata...**

**Happy Reading, minna...**

Disclaimer : Naruto Ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto

Flashbacks Ⓒ Amelia Mitarashi Hatake

Warning : Full of MissTypo, GJ,

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

**Flashbacks**

**Narkoba**

Cinta... Tak ada bedanya dari narkoba. Itu yang kurasakan.

Bahkan, rasanya menginginkan lebih.

Jika tak merasakan cinta itu lagi,

Meskipun Cuma sedikit,

Sakitnya...

Seperti ditusuk seribu pedang...

**Flashback on**

_**Anko's POV**_

"Ko!"

Tepukan di bahuku menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh, dan kudapati wajah putih bersih sedang tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Tanpa membalas sapaannya. Aku kembali larut dalam bacaanku.

"Santai banget bacanya. Gak takut lupa kah?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Aku udah belajar di rumah, kak. Jadinya gak bakal lupa. Kalo lupa aku kan bisa tanya sama Aya-chan." Jawabku. Dia malah tertawa. Sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, dia berkata,

"Ahahaha... Kamu kan bisa berusaha sendiri."

Dengan sebal, aku merapikan lagi rambutku yang berantakan karena di acak-acak oleh Kakashi.

"Gak usah dirapiin. Udah cantik." Ujarnya. Wajahku bersemu merah. Karena salting, aku membaca bukunya terbalik. Untung Kakashi tidak menyadarinya Dengan gugup aku membalik lagi bukuku.

Tak lama kulihat Ayame datang.

"Hai, Aya-chan!"

"Hai, Anko-chan. Udah belajar?"

"Udah. Ini tinggal ngulang biar gak lupa." Aku tersenyum. Ayame mengeluarkan bukunya, lalu membacanya. Kakashi duduk di sampingku. Tak lama Pengawas datang dan segera memulai ulangan.

_Setelah Ulangan..._

"Anko!" panggil Kakashi.

Aku menoleh. Kulihat Kakashi menghampiriku dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakang punggungnya yang" bidang itu.

"Iya. Ada apa kak?" tanyaku penasaran. Kakashi tersenyum lembut. Dia lalu menarik tanganku lembut.

"Eh?"

"Ikut kakak yuk. Ke tempat yang kakak jamin kamu suka."

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah yang merona. Tak lama sampailah di tempat yang dimaksud. Di taman di belakang sekolah.

"Wah... Indahnya." Gumamku. Lalu aku duduk di rumput. Kakashi duduk di sampingku. Lalu dia mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan. Sebuah coklat.

"Ayo dimakan." Kata Kakashi sambil menyuapkan sepotong kecil coklat ke dalam mulutku.

"Hm..." gumamku dengan wajah yang memerah. Coklat ini jadi semakin manis saja ketika Kakashi menyuapkannya untukku. Tapi... Untuk apa dia menyuapkan coklat padahal aku bisa makan sendiri?

Dengan salting aku berdiri dan merasakan hembusan angin. Ah, sejuknya...

"Anko." Panggilnya lembut.

"Iya, kak?" kataku sambil berbalik.

"Ada panah gak?" pertanyaan yang menurutku aneh ini membuatku terkejut.

"Panah? Buat apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Untuk menembakkan panah cinta ke hatimu." Jawabnya. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit merona. Aku tertawa geli.

"Mau... jadi... pacarku gak?" tanyanya gugup. Ia lalu menggenggam kedua tanganku. Terasa kehangatan yang mengalir dari tangannya ke hatiku. Dengan wajahku yang sudah semerah apel aku mengangguk.

Dia lalu mencium tanganku. Dan kecupannya itu membuatku merasa lemas.

**Flashback off**

Ingatan itu, kenangan-kenangan itu muncul kembali. Yang paling kuingat adalah saat dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. 'Kakashi, ini menyakitkan, kau tau? Tapi kenapa karena masalah yang sepele itu, kamu ninggalin aku?' gumamku.

Aku berlutut. Hujan yang tampak semakin deras tak ku hiraukan. Kepalaku mulai berkunang-kunang, seiring dengan kenanganku dan Kakashi yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Saat aku pertama kali berpegangan tangan dengannya. Kenangan-kenangan indah itu menjadi ribuan jarum yang menancap di hatiku. Mataku sudah berkunang-kunang. Tak lama semua menjadi putih, lalu gelap.

Aku sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

_**End of Anko's POV**_

_**Normal POV**_

Perempuan berambut hitam kembali memperhatikan Anko. Begitu pula dengan laki-laki di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya hati laki-laki itu miris melihat Anko yang seperti itu. Tapi dia masih ragu akan ketulusan Anko padanya setelah kejadian itu.

"Kakashi."

"Hn.."

"Kau masih meragukannya?" Kakashi mengangguk.

"Hn. Aku gak nyangka akan menjadi seperti ini, Kurenai. Awalnya aku gak ngerti kenapa kamu ngajak aku ke sini. Sekarang aku mengerti." Kakashi menunduk.

"Kenapa kamu marah saat kau memergokinya dengan Genma?" tanya Kurenai dengan tatapan yang menyelidik. Kakashi meremas rambutnya ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Saat ia tahu perasaan Genma.

**Flashback On**

Kakashi sedang membahas soal dengan Genma. Berkali-kali dia mendapati bahwa Genma tengah mencuri pandang ke arah Anko. Karena penasaran, Kakashi bertanya,

"Kamu suka sama siapa, Genma?"

Genma tersentak. Tak lama dia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku suka sama seorang cewek. Senyumnya. Suaranya yang merdu. Semua dari dia aku suka."

Sejenak, dada Kakashi terasa sesak. Tapi dengan ketenangan yang dipaksakan, dia bertanya,

"Siapa namanya?"

Dengan wajah bersemu merah, Genma menjawab, "

"Namanya A-"

"Genma! Sini, ajarin aku bagian ini." Kurenai memanggil Genma.

"Bentar ya. Nanti aku cerita. Kalo aku gak lupa." Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih merasa sesak.

**Flashback Off**

"Jadi? Kamu menyangka Genma suka dengan Anko?" Kakashi mengangguk.

"Gimana ceritanya kamu mergokin dia?"

"Hm..." gumam Kakashi ragu-ragu. Tak lama dia menoleh ke arah Anko. Dia terlihat kaget lalu berkata pada Kurenai.

"Nanti aja aku cerita. Kamu bantu aku gotong dia. Dia pingsan." Kata Kakashi panik. Lalu dia berlari ke arah Anko. Derasnya hujan tidak dia hiraukan. Kurenai menyusul Kakashi. Dengan kalut Kakashi membawa Anko ke apartemen Anko. Setelah membaringkan tubuh Anko di kasur, Kakashi meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Anko. Dengan kepanikan yang sedikit berkurang ia berkata pada Kurenai,

"Kurenai tolong gantiin bajunya. Habis itu ambilin kompres. Badannya panas. Kayaknya dia demam. Aku beliin dia obat dulu." Kata Kakashi lalu berlari keluar. Sementara Kurenai menggantikan baju Anko yang sudah sangat basah kuyup. Lalu Kurenai mengambilkan kompres. Saat Kurenai meletakkan kompres di dahi Anko, Kakashi kembali dari membeli obat. Ia meletakkan obat di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Anko.

'Kakashi. Kamu mencintainya. Tapi kamu meragukannya hingga dia merasa terpuruk seperti ini. Sungguh aku kecewa padamu.' Gumam Kurenai sembari menatap Anko yang tengah terbaring di atas kasurnya. Sedangkan Kakashi duduk di sisi kasur Anko. Dengan frustasi dia berkata,

"Seharusnya aku gak usah meragukannya. Sampai aku lupa kalo dia gak tahan hujan."

"Sudah, gak pa-pa. Dia kan Cuma demam." Kata Kurenai menenangkan Kakashi.

"Aku pulang dulu. Nanti aku kesini lagi buat jagain Anko." Kata Kurenai. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih merasa bersalah pada Anko.

Kakashi melihat sebuah buku yang berwarna coklat yang tegeletak di meja belajar Anko. Dengan bertanya-tanya ia mengambil buku itu.

"Buku apa ini?" gumam Kakashi sambil membuka buku yang dipegangnya. Lalu ia membaca halaman demi halaman. Sesekali Kakashi tertawa kecil melihat isi buku itu. Namun, ia terbelalak ketika membaca salah satu halaman.

"Ti...tidak mungkin..."

...OOO...

_**Anko's POV**_

"Ugh..." kepalaku terasa berat sekali. Apa yang terjadi? Aku di mana?

Aku lalu membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Lalu aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Ini di kamarku. Dengan bingung aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Bercerita dengan Genma, dipergoki Kakashi, sampai aku terpuruk di tengah hujan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" kudengar suara yang asing. Sepertinya sedang berbicara padaku.

Aku melihat seseorang yang sama sekali tak kukenal sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidurku. Dengan suara lemah aku bertanya.

"Siapa kamu...? Se...dang...apa...di..sini...?"

To Be Continue

Huah... Chapt 2 selesai...

Bagaimana? Sugoi ka? Sugoi Janai ka?

Apapun pendapat kalian...

Review please...


End file.
